This invention relates to an electromagnetic rail launcher utilizing an acceleration propulsion system which propels an object in use of an electromagnetic force.
FIG. 10 is a perspective view showing a conventional electromagnetic rail launcher which is disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 43055/1989. In FIG. 10, a numeral 1a signifies a rail-like electrode, 1b, another rail-like electrode juxtaposed in parallel with the rail-like electrode 1a, 2, an armature disposed between the rail-like electrodes 1a and 1b, which electrically shortcircuits the rail-like electrode 1a and the rail-like electrode 1b juxtaposed in parallel with the rail-like electrode 1a, and 3, a projectile disposed between the rail-like electrodes 1a and 1b, and in front of the armature 2 in the drive direction shown by the arrow mark 5. A numeral 4 designates a power supply source which supplies electricity to an electric current passage constituted by the rail-like electrodes 1a and 1b, and the armature 2. The armature 2 and the projectile 3 may be combined into one body, or may be the same body.
Next explanation will be given to the operation. When electric current flows from the power supply source 4 to the rail-like electrode 1a, to the armature 2, and to the rail-like electrode 1b, a magnetic field is generated between the rail-like electrodes 1a and 1b by the electric current which flows between the rail-like electrodes 1a and 1b. The armature 2 is driven in the direction shown by the arrow mark 5 by receiving a force by an interaction between the magnetic fields and the electric current which flows in the armature 2. Since the projectile 3 is disposed in front of the armature 2 in the direction of the arrow mark 5, the projectile 3 is pushed by the armature 2 and driven in the direction of the arrow mark 5. A driving force works on the projectile 3 during a period in which an electric current flows from the power supply source 4, and the velocity of the projectile 3 is accelerated. Although not shown in FIG. 10, walls made of an insulation material are installed surrounding the both sides of the two rail-like electrodes 1a and 1b.
Since a conventional electromagnetic rail launcher is constituted as above, in the acceleration process of the projectile and the armature, a high electric voltage is generated between the rail-like electrodes on the side of the introduction of the electric current, with respect to the moving armature, which causes a destruction of insulation, and generates an arc. Therefore, a part or the total of electric current supplied by the power source flows in the arc which decreases the driving force working on the projectile, and decreases the acceleration thereof.